


A Completely Open and Honest Relationship

by Kougayon



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Spanking, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-02 21:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kougayon/pseuds/Kougayon
Summary: “Then…” It especially does not help when Goro then presses down even harder, those dark-red eyes never once taking themselves away from his face. “Is this okay?”Akira bites his lip, unsure of what to say. They did just agree to being honest with one another, after all.“...Yeah.”|| I.E. Akira accepts Goro’s offer to “team up” for the winter. However, there’s a complication: That Black Mask suit looks way too good on him. ||





	A Completely Open and Honest Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to write a good ass worship fic for a long while now and well, with all the hype about black mask and Goro’s butt in particular, what better time than now?
> 
> Please enjoy!

“Honestly, would it  _ kill you  _ to be a tad more attentive to your surroundings,” says Goro, flicking the dark splotches from the beheaded shadow from his sword. Akira was looking away for only a mere second, lost in his own thoughts, when it attacked. Luckily the former detective was paying attention. “If you are just going to idle around and day dream then we might as well not even  _ be  _ here.” 

_ “Here”  _ being, Mementos. They’ve come here to do some investigating of sorts. 

However, ever since reuniting with Goro and accepting the other man’s offer to team up, Akira has been sensing a sort of lingering…  _ tension _ , emanating from his presence. What, exactly, he can’t quite put his finger on it. Part of him assumes that it must be residual anger or something along those lines. Hell, it makes sense. The last time they saw each other, Goro ended up shooting that cognition of himself, then the partition wall went up and… 

Akira doesn’t like to think about the next part. He’s been having to remind himself to forget about that part lately. Goro is here  _ now.  _ Breathing and alive. That’s all that should matter. 

Although, this odd aura coming off of him  _ does  _ bother him. Is he mad? Perhaps he has something to say? The raven’s lips curl into a small frown. Getting Goro to talk about his thoughts isn’t exactly an easy task. But, he does believe that if anyone can pry it out of him, he can. 

“Staring off into space  _ again!?” _

The sound of the brunette’s aggravated tone quickly brings him back down to earth. 

“Did you not learn your lesson from what just happened literally twenty seconds ago?  _ Ugh _ ,” Goro scoffs as he turns to continue down the dark tunnel. Yeah, he’s definitely mad about something. Well, if they’re going to work together through this winter, Akira supposes they’re going to have to take care of whatever  _ this  _ is first. 

“Hey, Crow—” he manages to pry himself away from his daze and jog up to Goro. “Now that we’re alone and what not, I’ve been meaning to ask…What exactly is eating at you?”

Goro cocks an eyebrow at him. 

“You’ve been acting…well,  _ tense,  _ ever since you came back. And you’re always looking at me with that glare and…” he trails off, trying to find the right words. “Is there something you want to say to me?” 

Goro rolls his eyes. “You seriously want to do this  _ now? _ ” 

“Well, it’s just that if we’re going to have this ‘partnership’ like we’ve agreed on, then wouldn’t it be best to get any intense feelings out of the way?” 

Goro squints. “You have some nerve trying to pry into my thoughts like this, Joker.” 

“I thought you said there would be  _ ‘no more secrets between us _ ?’ Whatever happened to that?” 

Goro pauses for a moment, blank faced and staring off to the side. “...This one, I’m allowed to keep.” 

Akira has always been good with people, surprisingly. He’s always been known for being a great listener and what not. It’s why most of his friends were able to find themselves opening up to him easier than most. However, with Goro, it’s different. One minute he feels like he knows him so well, and the next he feels like he doesn’t at all. It’s especially difficult when the former detective has made a habit of keeping his emotions hidden over the years. Sometimes it’s hard to tell what he is thinking. 

If he doesn’t act out now, then Goro is never going to allow him to bring this up again. He’s likely to just keep avoiding it. 

The brunette carries on down the railways until the sound of slithering followed by Joker grunting makes him stop. He whips his head around to find Akira, in a half-sitting, half-lying position against one of the mementos tombstones, his arms bound behind it thanks to the dark vines. 

“What the hell are you  _ doing?”  _ he stomps up to him. 

“A compromise,” Akira grunts. “I’ll give you a freebie. You get one whole hour to hit me, insult me— whatever and however you want. Just to get your anger out so there are no hard feelings between us. Then you can heal me afterwards. Sound fair?”

Goro’s face scrunches into repugnance. “That is by far the  _ stupidest  _ idea to ever come out of that galling mouth of yours.” 

“Come ooon,” Akira insists. “It’s a total free-shot. You can do whatever you want with me…as long as it doesn’t, you know, kill me.” 

Goro stares at him blank-faced. There he goes again. What could he be thinking?? Is this a stupid idea after all, or is he perhaps contemplating on where exactly to punch him…? Akira settles for simply closing his eyes and allowing the other to decide, internally praying that Goro doesn’t just leave him there tied up. 

After a few silent moments, he hears the faint shuffling of feet. Then a weight presses down onto his lap, as if Goro is straddling him. Oh god, what is he planning? Perhaps he is intending to crush him? Part of him regrets this now. Akira’s mind goes through all sorts of various scenarios in anticipation of the pain that’s likely to come until—

Something soft and…warm pressed against his lips. It takes him a few seconds to realize that it’s another pair of lips. His eyes carefully crack open to find the brunette’s closed, his face closer than ever before as he kisses him. Helmet removed long ago. He’s kissing him. Goro is kissing him… 

Wait. 

Why is he kissing him!? 

Eventually Goro pulls back and opens his eyes to look at the other directly, not at all surprised by Akira’s shocked face. 

“I-I—You… Uhh..?”

“What?” says Goro. The other factor that Akira didn’t notice until now is the _ way _ the brunette is straddling him. He’s situated atop his lap quite snuggly, with the lower curve of his ass pressing against his crotch. The realization of the feeling combined with the lingering taste of Goro’s saliva shamefully serves to make him hard, his growing erection pressing eagerly into the other. “You said I could do  _ whatever I wanted,  _ right?” 

Suddenly Akira’s heart begins to throb against his chest. “Yeah, but…”

“Is this not okay..?” 

“N-No—It is, it is,” he laughs nervously, wriggling his hips slightly in an effort to quell his hard-on. It only makes it worse though, for even the slightest friction is now making him want to cry. 

“Then…” It especially does not help when Goro then presses down even  _ harder _ , those dark-red eyes never once taking themselves away from his face. “Is  _ this _ okay?” 

Akira bites his lip, unsure of what to say. They did just agree to being honest with one another, after all. 

“...Yeah.”

Although, this whole ordeal does still confuse him. 

“But, uh...why the kiss? I mean, aren’t you gonna punch me? That’s what you wanted right? Because you’re angry?”

“Are you serious.” 

“What?”

“Is it not obvious what I want!?”

Akira pauses for a moment. “So…are you still mad or..?”

Goro rolls his eyes for probably the millionth time and shakes his head. “God, you’re an idiot.” Before the raven can get another clueless response in, Goro grabs either side of his face and crashes their lips together once again, this time making sure to slip his tongue inside for emphasis. He pulls back again, a thin trail of saliva still connecting their parted mouths. “I want  _ you.  _ No punches, no more pain… just you.” 

His hands come up to cup the raven’s cheeks. “I want you to fuck me.  _ That _ is how I feel.” 

Akira blinks. He doesn’t necessarily have any objections, after all. Especially given his cock’s current circumstances… 

Still keeping eye contact, Goro’s hands then reach behind him to begin undoing Joker’s pants. His fingers ghost over the crotch area until they find the zipper, slowly yank the pesky metal down, and feel for his cock through his boxers. 

“My god, just look at you. So hard already.” Akira sucks a breath through clenched teeth the more the brunette fondles his erection. Goro smirks at that, and opts to make things worse by scooting back to plop his fat ass right on top of the poor hard-on. Wriggling and grinding his hips down just to torture him. “Don’t you want to fill me up,  _ leader? _ I wonder…Do the rest of your teammates know that you’re this desperate to be balls-deep in a former enemy?” 

“Do you enjoy torturing me like this…?” says Akira. 

Goro grins, still grinding his ass harshly against his lap. “Yes. I do.” 

Akira can’t see it but he already knows how wet his underwear must be at this point. It’s excruciating. The way the tip of his cock is being jammed between the other’s cheeks, trapped between the soft yet firm flesh. Unable to actually feel anything due to the layer of fabric between their skin. He  _ really  _ feels like he could cry. 

“Aww, Joker,” teases Goro. “Don’t tell me you’re going to cum just from  _ this _ . We haven’t even gotten to the fun parts yet~”

Akira gasps. “I don’t suppose you could do us both a favor and actually  _ remove  _ our clothes, huh?” 

“On second thought,” he says, yanking Akira's face up to look him directly in the eyes, “perhaps I should put that mouth of yours to better use.”

Goro yanks the Joker mask away from his face and tosses it wherever. Another devilish smirk flashes across his features as he temporarily releases his grip on his hair to spin around atop his lap, now reverse straddling him. “What are you—Mmph!” The raven doesn’t even get a moment proper to think before Goro lifts his hips up off of his lap and slams that same plush ass against his vulnerable face, pulling him further inside by the returned grip on his dark locks. Effectively smothering him. 

“Much better,” teases Goro. The muffled sounds of protests and attempts to breathe make the brunette giggle as he continues to wriggle himself against the other’s face. 

_ Fuck.  _ It’s so difficult to  _ breathe  _ under him. If he isn’t careful, Goro could actually suffocate him… Although he supposes this isn’t exactly a bad way to go out. That beautiful ass, the one he’s had to stare at shamefully during every mission, every time they battled, every time they had to crawl through a vent for God’s sake. He would be lying if he said he’s never allowed himself wet dreams because of Goro’s rather… ‘ _ curvaceous’  _ figure. Now he’s given the pleasure of feeling it smushed against his cheeks, his mouth pressed against his barely-clothed hole. It’s frustrating beyond words how the one thing he wishes for more than anything is separated by just a thin layer of striped latex. 

This is the least of his problems, however. 

Akira gasps beneath the smothering of Goro’s ass as he feels the cold air hit his cock. Then, something soft and warm pressing against the tip, followed by a wet feeling dragging across. 

_ Fuck—Wait, don’t tell me he’s…  _

“Mmfh!!” Akira groans as an intense warmth quickly envelopes his cock. The same warm sensation disappears and reappears constantly as Goro’s bobs his head up and down, dragging his tongue carefully along the other man’s shaft. Often pulling himself back up to wrap his lips around the crown of his cock and  _ suck.  _ Already, the raven begins the feel a familiar warmth pool inside of him. His cock throbbing against the inner walls of Goro’s mouth as he anticipates his orgasm. 

Akira is about to count himself as grateful for this treatment bestowed upon him until he feels a tight pressure. Goro’s hand, gripping the base of his cock tightly. Denying his orgasm as his tongue leisurely continues on. 

That’s when Akira truly regrets allowing himself into this position. He tries anything to get Goro to release him, attempting to thrash his body about, kicking his legs slightly. His efforts to beg for release are futile though as Goro simply giggles, the vibrations going straight to Akira’s cock. 

Fuck. 

Oh, if he wasn’t currently being smothered, his screams of pleasure would probably alert every shadow in mementos. 

_ Fuck it.  _

Using up whatever piece of mind he has left within him, he manages to just briefly summon Arsène to swipe a quick claw against the vines constraining him, unbeknownst to the former detective. With his hands now free, he grabs for the brunette’s thighs and pushes him away, “Agh—!!” sending him toppling over to the ground before him. He never imagined allowing himself to use his persona for such vulgar purposes, but he’s desperate here. 

Akira wastes no time. He quickly clambers over to where Goro is and sinks his fingers into his hips, pulling him back and upwards. Locking him into a face-down-ass-up position. Looking at the other’s ass  _ now _ , he’s able to see how this suit does  _ not  _ hide  _ anything.  _

The latex fabric hugs against his body so tightly that it even rides up his ass and around the crevice of his cheeks. Looking at it like this, it looks less like a bodysuit and more like someone just  _ painted  _ the stripes onto him. His desires get the best of him as he lifts a gloved hand to bring it down harshly onto a cheek, reveling in the way it jiggles beneath his palms. 

"How does it feel being under me for a change?" Joker’s deep, guttural chuckle sends chills down the other’s spine… and into his own cock. “Torturing me like that. Denying my own climax. I never would have imagined the great  _ Detective Prince  _ to be so damn  _ naughty.”  _

“Well, what are you going to  _ do  _ about it then,  _ leader _ ?” Goro bites back playfully, his hips swaying side to side tauntingly. 

“What I’ve wanted to do since I first laid eyes on you in that suit.” 

With that, Akira reaches inside of his coat and produces his dagger. Angling the blade against one of the brunette’s inner thighs, he carefully, slowly, drags it upwards. Tearing through the tight fabric across, the cold metal barely grazing against his skin. His ass and thighs now exposed to his hungry glare. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Goro purrs. 

Akira simply ignores his question and lurches forward until he’s face level with his companion’s perfect ass. His hands feel all across the smooth, pliable skin beneath the tattered suit, his thumb rubbing circles into either cheek. He can't help but bite his lip at the way his fingers merely sink into the fatty flesh. 

“God, your ass is so…perfect.” Another hard slap of his palm causes another ripple unto the soft flesh, the sight of it leaving Akira hypnotized as he pulls apart more fabric. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.” 

In a fit of darkened desire, he impatiently grips either cheek and spreads Goro apart, his twitching hole left exposed before his hungry stare. Akira grins and licks his lips at the sight. 

“Akira…” Goro groans. 

He then shoves his face between either globe, pressing the flat of his tongue against his all-too-sensitive hole and slowly drags upward. Fuck, he tastes so  _ good.  _ He wants more—He  _ needs  _ more. With the taste of tang overtaking his senses, he immediately thrusts his tongue inside. Squeezing the slippery sensation between the tight ring of muscles and licking roughly against his walls. 

“F-Fuck, J-Jo—Akiraa..” 

Seems he isn’t the only one eager to see such a perfect ass be fucked. Goro keens, clutching the ground with his claws as he rocks his hips back and forth for more friction. It’s just the two of them now, lost in their deranged pleasure. The sweet sounds of kissing and squelching filling the air. All while Akira continues the agonizing routine of thrusting his tongue in and out, licking hot stripes against either of his cheeks, and leaving bite marks in every corner he can. And before long, it’s  _ Goro’s  _ patience being tested. 

“A-Akira—” he groans. “That’s enough… I want your cock…  _ now.” _

Curious, Akira ceases his actions and sits up. His hands caress the other man’s ass with a grin as he looks down at him. 

“Beg.” 

“Wha—”

** _*SMACK*_ **

“AH!!” Goro helps when another harsh spank is delivered unto the side of his ass. 

“You heard me,” Akira chuckles. 

“Oh come on…just…” Goro impatiently scoots himself back, trying desperately to press the curve of his ass against the raven’s waiting cock. However, Akira merely stops him with one hand while the other smacks him far harder this time. Punishment for disobedience. Goro whimpers.

“Akiiii….” he whines, wiggling his lower-half in desperation. “Please…”

“Hm? Please what?”

“Please..” says the brunette. “Please fuck me. I want your cock so, so bad…” 

Oh, how the tables have turned. He is a man of his word though. 

Reaching for his hips once more, he pulls Goro back towards his hips. Angling his tip against his saliva-saturated hole, he thrusts inside. 

“A-AGH…!!” The sudden sensation of being filled and stretched with hardly any preparation forces Goro to suppress a scream as Akira begins his relentless pace. Not exactly ideal, but this  _ is  _ what Goro wanted. 

“F-UCK, AKI—!!” he shouts. 

Akira reaches over to grab a fistful of Goro’s hair and yanks back. “Quiet.” 

Goro whines, but a few harsh tugs at his brunette locks convinced him to obey his given orders. God. He’s so eager to get pounded by him that he’s even willing to temporarily throw his pride away, just this once. It’s honestly adorable. 

The raven keeps at it, his pace increasing as his thrusts gradually pick up speed. Goro has quickly grown used to the roughness. Now he is at the point where he’s been reduced to panting like a dog while being fucked from behind, his hair tugged on like a leash. However, as enjoyable as this is, Akira can hardly contain himself any longer. That intense heat swelling within his guts never vanished, only grew. He can tell Goro is at a similar state as well, given the way his leaking erection bobs every which way while being fucked. 

Now on the brink of their orgasms, Akira quickly reaches around and begins stroking Goro off. His hand clenched into a fist around the other’s cock and pumping furiously. The sounds of the former detective choking on the frigid air signals his coming climax. 

“A-AKI, I can’t...I-I’m— _ AKIRAAA!!” _

Goro’s cock practically explodes, hot pools of cum gathering at the ground beneath them while simultaneously drenching Akira’s hand. Akira, in turn, releasing everything he has into the former detective. Filling him to the brim. 

After a few moments of remaining perfectly still and catching their breath, eventually Akira pulls out. The moment he does, floods of white come leaking through the other man’s properly fucked hole. The sight of white stripes covering and draping across ones of blue and black is enough to make Akira’s vision blur. 

“Ugh…” Goro groans as he pulls away and attempts to stand up despite his weak knees. For a moment, Akira fears he’ll fall. He turns to address the other thief who is still admiring the way the white colors continue to dribble down his thighs. 

“Thank you,” he says, tucking a tuff of hair behind one ear. “I needed that.”

Akira simply continues to stare at him and his ravaged body. Fuck, he really did a number on him… 

“Yeah,” he swallows. “Of course.” 

Goro opts to gather up their things and head back out into reality so they can clean up. A thought crosses Akira’s mind as he does so, however. Out of every action they performed tonight, the  _ kissing _ is the most memorable thing. If Goro has just wanted a quick fuck, then he would’ve simply initiated that from the start. But, a kiss… 

“Hey, Crow.”

Goro turns to look at him. Poor thing. He looks so exhausted. Akira can’t help but feel somewhat proud, however. 

“I’m… really glad you’re here.”

The brunette pauses for a moment, then smiles. A real, genuine smile. 

“Me too.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
